1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to removable storm and hurricane shutters, and more particularly to an end cap dependently engagable within each end of an upper H-header for supporting the corners of a corrugated hurricane shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
Hurricane shutters have become extremely popular and useful in the hurricane prone sections of the country. Such hurricane shutters are typically deployed prior to an area coming under the influence tropical storm and hurricane weather conditions and serve to prevent damage to the glass windows and portal doors as a result of high winds and flying debris.
An example of such a storm shutter installation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261. This invention is primarily directed to a hurricane shutter which includes a lower support channel or bracket which is readily adaptable to a range of lower sill angles to which this portion of the storm shutter is attached.
A critical aspect with respect to this type of hurricane shutter, and with all hurricane shutters, is that it must meet stringent impact testing requirements before becoming approved for use as a hurricane damage preventative. One such test such hurricane shutters must pass is to withstand substantial deformity and damage from heavy object high speed impact. It has been shown that, although the polycarbonate corrugated hurricane shutter structure is generally adequate to withstand such impact, when incorporated into conventional H-headers for support, impact in the vicinity of the upper portions of the hurricane shutter results in excessive deformation of the corrugations and expansion of those corrugations, causing the structure to fail building code testing.
The present invention affords a simple end cap structure which is positionable within each end of an upper H-header for strengthening and stabilizing the shape of the upper corners of a corrugated polycarbonate hurricane shutter to eliminate excessive corrugation deformation in the upper corner areas and lateral expansion movement of the hurricane shutter which otherwise results in failure to comply with current building code testing procedure.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.